


Five Times David Couldn't Kiss Archie

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my livejournal on July 29th, 2008.</p><p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times David Couldn't Kiss Archie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on July 29th, 2008.
> 
> Not betaed.

  1. After Syesha saw the house David had bought in Hollywood, she said, "You need to get a pet."

David made the mistake of saying, "Yeah, maybe." and that was apparently enough for Syesha, who came back the next day at an ungodly hour with a cat carrier. She let loose the furriest of the furriest cat from hell.

David tried to catch it before it ran off to scratch, spray or whatever it was cats did in houses. "Shit!" The cat was off.

Syesha said, "You're not allergic, are you?" as if it was his failure from not mentioning it earlier.

It took them hours to capture the cat because David refused to help, and Syesha was useless at it; so in the end David had to do it, holding the hissing, blood-thirsty cat far away from him, and earning himself many war wounds as he put it back in the carrier.

The thing is David isn't allergic, but Archie is, as in "Become puffy and cough a lung and I have no voice anymore and I have to record tomorrow, David!" reminded him Archie on the phone when David called to cancel their not-date-no-sir-they're-just-hanging-out.

The whole house had to be cleaned by professionals and David's clothes had to be washed (the freaky cat had found the open closet and had a purring and scratch fest in there) before Archie agreed to hug David again or come by the house. Never mind kissing.

  

  2. Someone called someone else a fag and David is still not sure if the jerk was talking about him or Archie - his lawyer told him to stay far away from the idiot - but David doesn't care because the bloody mouth, loose tooth and three stitches were totally worth it to see the a--hole go down.

However it meant very long hours at the hospital in the middle of the night, cloth on his mouth, and he couldn't kiss Archie, whose mouth looked very kissable in worry.

Still, they held hands under both of their coats where no one could see.

  

  3. He was watching Archie doing a live interview on TV and, after the performance part, the interviewer said, "So you've never kissed a girl! Well, how about this, Tina will kiss you."

Tina appeared,legs up to here, wavy dark hair, discreet make-up , and David saw red for a minute there and didn't actually see the kiss (or maybe just didn't remember it from the anger), but a video would be plastered all over the internet, along with Archie's reaction, flustered and red and angry - if you knew the signs.

Carly's omg what a douchebag! on his cell wasn't enough to make him feel better nor was throwing his beer at the tv.

  

  4. On tour, they've all developed rituals, things they always do or it doesn't feel right. Michael drinks a beer; Syesha needs five minutes alone; and Jason demands high fives. Carly hits someone on the shoulder, but not Archie because that would be like kicking a puppy and that's just wrong. "Oh gosh," was Archie's response to that and he hit Carly on the shoulder and she wasn't standing right and kind of fell down, and David couldn't stop laughing for five minutes straight.

David's ritual always happens at the end of the concert; he hugs Archie. He has to; he can't help it. He's too full, of music, of emotions, of happiness, and it's like he tries to give some of it to Archie.

Archie starts out stiff and kind of like he doesn't know what to do with his microphone, with his arms, with David. But as the tour rolls on, he starts melting into the hugs, learning the best place where to put his arms, meeting David half-way.

And once he says, "I want to kiss you..." and he chokes because he doesn't know how to express how much. And then the others join, they pull David towards the crowd, away from Archie and he wants the public to disappear, the other American Idols to go away and to kiss Archie, Archie's mouth, his neck, everywhere, all the way down.

  

  5. David's in Europe, somewhere in the south of France or maybe the bus has already crossed into Spain. He doesn't know; he doesn't care right now. He's lying in his bunk, trying to get a call through to the US.

Archie picks up on the third ring, a little bit breathless and scratchy across the line.

"Hi!" David could see the smile if he closed his eyes, but he doesn't, not yet or he'll fall asleep.

"Hey." They always find something to say to each other or to sing to each other, but David also misses Archie's smell; the sound of him breathing against David; the palm of his hand in David's. "Bought you a beret today," he says instead of miss you, miss your lips, your laugh against my skin because it would only make Archie sad or embarrassed. Instead he talks and counts the days until they see each other again.

  




End file.
